


Pumpkins and Punches

by harrypanther



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypanther/pseuds/harrypanther
Summary: Modern AU. Astrid Hofferson first noticed Hiccup Haddock at a Halloween Party when they were eleven but she never really considered him as anything except a friend. At the Halloween Ball at College, Astrid meets him again...just when she needs him most. Hiccstrid.How to Train Your Dragon remains the property of Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: How to Train Your Dragon remains the property of Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.
> 
> A/N: Okay, so this is an attempt at a (mildly) Halloween-themed story. I don't really do horror very well so sorry-no supernatural elements..just pumpkins and a few punches (well, it is an Astrid and Hiccup story!) Of course, it can be enjoyed at any time of year!

**Part One**

Astrid Hofferson first noticed Hiccup Haddock at a Halloween Party when they were eleven. She had met him before-well, Berk wasn't such a large town that all the kids didn't go to the sole Elementary, Middle and High Schools-but he was someone she hadn't paid much attention to. She was smart, quick, strong and determined, always leader of the class and first to step forward while Hiccup was shy, clumsy and stammered. Admittedly, he was far the smartest kid in class, though he was easily distracted and tended to head off at a wild tangent chasing some mad notion of his own. But he tended to be ignored by Astrid and teased-sometimes quite harshly-by the rest.

But everyone was invited to the Party so Hiccup had come, dropped off by a large one-armed one-legged man with an elaborate braided blond moustache and twinkling blue eyes. The skinny boy had walked self-consciously into the School Gym with its purple and orange streamers and carved pumpkins, dressed in an elaborate black mask and black pyjamas with a stuffed cloth tail trailing behind him. The man leaned forward, murmured a few words of reassurance and clapped the boy on the back so hard he fell over.

"Oops. Sorry, laddie," the man said in a broad Scottish brogue and lumbered out. Hiccup picked himself up.

"Thanks, Gobber," he grumbled, dusted himself down and pulled his mask down determinedly. Astrid had stared at him: she had gone traditional with a witch outfit, the hat a perfect black cardboard cone and cloak fastened absolutely straight, the decorations of stars and bats stuck neatly on and wondered whether he had come as a demon of some sort. It certainly didn't look like anything she had seen previously. Puzzled, she picked up a pumpkin and orange juice and walked over to inspect him.

"Grrr!" he had tried and she looked and him and scowled.

"What are you supposed to be?" she asked bluntly. "You don't look very frightening."

"Actually, this-this is the most feared dragon of them all!" he protested, his slightly nasal voice muffled by the mask. She folded her arms across her chest, an unimpressed expression on her face.

"It doesn't look very frightening," she told him . "Actually he looks cute."

"Does not!"

"Does too!" And he did. The mask was actually very good, a blunt rounded muzzle on a flattened head with several ear flaps all neatly formed. Large round green eyes were painted in with oblong black cellophane panels for pupils and the slightly open mouth showed red gums with no teeth. The dragon looked rather like a large black kitten. Astrid rapped it with her knuckles.

"Hey!" Hiccup protested, backing away. "You'll damage it!" It was clearly a good piece of work, probably papier mache over chicken wire. It must have taken ages to make.

"Why are there no teeth? I mean, it doesn't even have fangs!"

"Night Furies had retractible teeth," he told her proudly.

"Did your Mom make that for you?" Astrid asked, inspecting it critically. There were even small scales painted on the dragon's cheeks and the paintwork was very even and neat. He paused and his skinny shoulders slumped.

"No," he sighed. "She died when I was about one."

"Oh." She tried to remember him with a Mom but all she could recall was the large two-limbed man who had brought him this evening and an even larger man with an enormous flaming beard and a booming voice. She knew him: the Mayor, Stoick Haddock. "You're the Mayor's son."

"Yeah."

"Did he make the mask for you?" she accused him.

"No, I did it myself." The tone was hurt. She frowned.

"Oh." She sipped her juice. "So why is it supposed to be scary?" He leaned closer and his voice dropped.

"He's the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself!" he told her conspiratorially but she was less than impressed.

"That's rubbish!" she snapped. "Night Furies are supposed to be extinct now! So you can't be one!" He balled his fists and flipped his mask up, showing his flashing forest green eyes and defensive face.

"Yeah, well at least they existed!' he retorted. "No one ever saw a witch like that! The outfit you are wearing is a Nineteenth Century construct rather than being rooted in any historical accuracy!"

"You're weird!" she snapped, annoyed because she guessed he was right. "Dressing up as a dragon! Fine for a five year old...but we're eleven! It's a STUPID outfit!"

"Dragons are cool," he said tightly. "My Mom was a Dragonologist and Veterinarian and she studied all sorts of dragons. They are fascinating and that's what I'm going to do when I grow up!"

"Is he boring you, babe?" a familiar voice asked and Simon 'Snotlout' Jorgensen sauntered up. As one of the oldest in the year, he was bigger, stronger and bulkier than both the others. He was dressed as a Viking, his short black hair sticking out from under his horned helmet and face twisted in a cocky smile. Astrid was fighting with her feelings: she disliked Snotlout because he was cocky and assumed Astrid wanted to be his friend because he was the strongest in the year...but she was annoyed at Hiccup for being so stupid.

"No, I'm fine," she said tightly, deciding to fight her own battles. But Snotlout didn't take the hint and turned his cold blue eyes on the skinny boy.

"Hello, Useless," he sneered at Hiccup. The boy glared back, his pale, freckled face angry.

"What is it, Snot?" he snapped. Snotlout scowled.

"Are you annoying my Princess?" he accused the smaller boy. Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"I think you are," he suggested, reading Astrid's distaste for the boy. Other kids started coming up-the twins Tore 'Tuffnut' and Ragnahilde 'Ruffnut' Thorston, Frank 'Fishlegs' Ingerman, Gustav Larson and Dag 'Dogsbreath' Daehle- all watching Snotlout picking on the class loser. There were 'oohs' at Hiccup's sarcastic reply and the silence as the larger boy paused, his face growing red in anger-before he snatched Hiccup's precious mask, ripping it from his head and tearing the neck of his pyjamas.

"No-I'm pretty sure you're annoying me!" he snarled, throwing the mask to the floor and stamping on it. Hiccup ran forward, trying to rescue the mask but the twins dragged him back as Snotlout finished by jumping up and down, smashing the beautifully built mask to a mangled mess of wire and crumpled papier mache.

"Snot-no! Stop it-please!" Hiccup protested before the twins shoved him to his knees, landing by the wreckage of his mask.

"Oops, Useless," Snotlout sneered, laughing at his distraught face at the destruction of his beautiful mask. Astrid held her breath, shocked as the smaller boy picked up a piece of smashed mask, seeing the delicately painted little scales. His throat worked and his wide green eyes shone.

"Aww...is widdle Hiccup gonna cwy at his pwecious mask being bwoken?" Snotlout sneered. Trembling with anger and misery, the smaller boy lifted his tousled auburn head and glared.

"Not as much as Snotlout is gonna 'cwy' at realising Astrid can't stand him!" he snapped. Snotlout stopped laughing and pulled his fist back...but someone got there first. Astrid punched the arrogant boy in the face.

"What is wrong with you?" she snapped. "He's just a nerdy kid who likes dragons! You didn't need to smash his mask!"

"Well, he won't be winning the 'best costume' prize, will he?" Snotlout scoffed, flexing his muscles and walking away with his entourage. Astrid was left looking down at the boy, sniffing as he gathered up the remains of his mask. He lifted his shining eyes, blinking at her.

"Go ahead and laugh," he said in a hoarse voice. "I-I know you think I'm weird anyway..." He sounded on the verge of tears. She sighed, then dropped to her knees and helped him gather up the pieces of his mask.

"It was a really well made mask," she said more gently, seeing he was really upset. He shrugged.

"Not any more," he murmured.

"You are talented, aren't you?" she asked. He gave a shrug.

"I just have loads of time...because don't really have any friends..." he admitted. She stared at him. His forest green eyes were usually bright but they were dulled with defeat and his face was pale.

"You really like dragons, don't you?" she asked. He sighed.

"Ever since I could remember," he admitted. "Of course, my Dad thinks it's stupid but I am who I am." She stood and brushed her skirts off...then offered him her hand.

"You're not so weird," she said, her blue eyes twinkling. "And it was a kinda cool idea." He shrugged and allowed her to help him up.

"Um...your costume isn't stupid either," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. "You-you look really nice." She smiled and saw a tentative smile light his face as well. She took his hand firmly.

"Thanks," she said honestly. "C'mon, Dragon Boy-let's get some juice…"


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

Astrid's focus had sharpened with the years, dedicating herself to ensuring nothing would stop her taking up her place at College for a Physical Education Degree. She had honed in on relevant subjects, dropping irrelevances like Dragon Studies, Viking Mythology, Physics...and so she saw less and less of Hiccup even in classes since those subjects were very much on his radar. Of course, he had remained the class loser, a shy pariah despite his status as Mayor's son, bullied by Snotlout, Dogsbreath, Gustav and Tuffnut. Astrid saw him in the few classes they shared, frequently partnered with him in projects and class tasks because their names were next to one another in the register and she had to admit, he was easy company. He remained self-conscious, stammering and blushing when he spoke to her but hard-working, still very smart and inventive.

The one indulgent class she had hung onto was 'traditional weaponry', a very Viking subject where the students trained in a variety of old weapons. Astrid had chosen the axe, a unique choice where the others all went for swords or spears. While not as massive as students such as Dogsbreath, Snotlout or Fishlegs, she was strong and athletic, using her agility and skill to wield the axe with accuracy and precision...but practice had one undesirable effect: it dulled her axe edge, forcing her to get the weapon regularly sharpened. And she had been astonished to find Hiccup working at the School Shop and Forge when she turned up to get her axe serviced.

"You!" she choked in shock. He spun to see her and his forest green eyes glittered as he walked towards her.

"Milady," he said smoothly and grinned his lopsided smile. "How may I serve?"

She looked at him. For years he had remained disappointingly small and undergrown, a skinny fishbone of a boy with dark auburn hair, pale skin with faded freckles and sparkling forest green eyes, but over the last year, he had finally hit his growth spurt and shot up to outstrip the rest of the year. He had remained skinny and awkward but his hair had thickened and grown wilder, his puppy fat had gone and his jaw had sharpened. His skin was still pale but the few remaining freckles had almost faded and his kind face was still filled with a hopeful expression. She found herself stammering as she gazed into the sparkling green eyes.

"Um...my-my sharpening needs axe..." she gabbled and the face-palmed. Gods! Could she have looked more embarrassing? He quirked a definite eyebrow and gave a small smile.

"Are you sure?" he teased her gently, his voice amused. She reached over and punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't get cocky with me, Dragon Boy!" she scolded him and he lurched back a step, clutching his numb shoulder.

"Oww!" he protested. "Why-why is it always violence with you?"

"I am a Viking through and through!" she smirked, quoting the School Motto. He sighed.

"And I am the least Viking ever to come to Berk High," he sighed. "Seriously-and without beating me up, Milady-do you want me to sharpen your axe?" Instinctively, she held it protectively against her chest and frowned.

"Do you actually know what you're doing?" she demanded. He managed to look hurt, his glorious green eyes looking wounded.

"I've worked with Gobber since I was ten," he admitted. "He's taught me to build and repair engines, devices and weapons. I will take good care of your axe!" Blue eyes flicked up and then she reluctantly handed her beautiful axe to his dexterous hands. He pretended to almost drop it, gulped as she growled and more carefully took the axe to the grinder.

"So...why are you here?" she asked. "I thought you were all about dragons?" He carefully positioned the axe and carefully honed the edge , trying not to get sparks and metal fragments on his hands. He adjusted the blade.

"I am," he admitted, "but I have an aptitude for engineering as well so my Dad insisted I register for a double Major-Dragonology and Engineering. That way-to quote my Dad-'if all this dragon nonsense doesn't pan out, you'll still have a proper career, son!'"

"Hmm...harsh," Astrid commented as he sharpened the other side and then inspected the blade carefully.

"What have you been using this on?" he asked thoughtfully, taking a rag out to polish the blade.

"I practice throwing on a patch of waste ground," she admitted and he shook his head.

"Too many hidden rocks," he admitted. "Um...don't hit me please, but I believe that Viking warriors used to practice the axe by throwing at trees and hacking away at trees. Not so good for the trees...but much better for your axe. And you are able to practice actual combat moves without another person..." She gaped at him, seeing him easily handle the sturdy weapon.

"How did you know that?" she frowned. He shrugged.

"Um...Viking History," he mumbled. "My Dad and Gobber are both really keen I embrace my Viking heritage...like that's working for me..." He handed the shining weapon back and her hand ghosted his. She peered into his warm green eyes.

"And when did you get those muscles?" she asked, seeing the toned muscles in his lean arms. He shrugged-he was still lanky and lean but closer inspection showed there was more to him than met the eye.

"Um...working in a forge for years," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck again. She weighed the axe and then smiled, laying it down-and punching him in the shoulder again. "Oww!" he whimpered.

"That's for being a smartass!" she scolded him...but he didn't have a chance to protest more when she grabbed his grubby green T-shirt and hauled him forward, firmly planting a kiss on his cheek.

"And that's for everything else."

oOo

Astrid came to look forward to her weekly visits to the forge to get her axe sharpened and she never hurried to get away. Hiccup was still awkward around her and he blushed easily, but he had a dry sense of humour and a very sarcastic wit that was a real and welcome change from the incessant flirting that she got from Snotlout. She came to think of him as more than a friend and even found her heart speeding up a little when she approached the forge.

It was the end of October and she arrived, her cheeks flushed from practice, to find Hiccup waiting for her, his eyes sparkling. He tutted as she handed her the axe.

"Have you been using this on concrete?" he sighed. "Honestly, Milady...you do like to keep me busy!" She smiled brightly.

"Always, Dragon Boy," she grinned, bouncing up to sit on the counter and watch him delicately sharpen the blade. "Is Gobber keeping you busy?" He nodded.

"He gets me teaching Freshman Shop Class when he can," he admitted. "He seems to think I'm less intimidating than he is!"

"I think that's for sure," she grinned. "So...are you going to the Halloween Dance?" His green gaze flicked up and he lifted the axe from the wheel.

"Um...about that," he stammered, blushing and turning to face her. "I-I was wondering if...if you would want to come with me to the Dance?" There was so much hope in his eyes and she stiffened and stared at her lap.

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Hiccup," she said softly. "Snotlout asked me last week and the week before-and every day this week...and I finally said yes." She heard his breath catch and hated herself for admitting that had he asked her sooner, she might have said yes.

Would have said yes, she added privately.

She finally had the courage to lift her eyes and saw what she had feared: hurt and disappointment in his face. He swallowed and blinked then turned away.

"It's-it's okay," he said softly. "Someone as fabulous as you would always be snapped up early. What-what was I thinking?"

I would have gone if you had asked me sooner, she thought, seeing his courage evaporate and realising it had taken him all this time to work up the nerve to ask her...a day too late.

"You-you have a great time," he added, handing her the axe back swiftly. "I-I gotta go..." His voice was hoarse and she had the horrible feeling she had hurt him.

"Hiccup..." she called, seeing him retreat into the shop. "You-you will be at the dance?" He turned back to her, giving a small, brave smile.

"Of course, Milady," he said softly. "Wild dragons wouldn't keep me away."

But when the evening came around, there was no sign of the tall, skinny shape in a dragon outfit and Astrid spent the evening regretting not waiting that extra day to be with her friend, rather than the handsy and arrogant Snotlout. Even punching Snotlout and pouring pumpkin punch all over him didn't cheer her up. Next time she would wait for Hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Acknowledgement to Shadowspirit020 for the term (and concept of) Dragonology.


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

There hadn't been a next time. Hiccup had been a lot more skittish in the forge and frequently wasn't here when she came to have her axe serviced but Astrid had determinedly sought him out and made sure he knew she was his friend. She brought him coffees in the forge and sought out the loser in the canteen, spending time with him even when his only proper friend was Fishlegs. But something had changed and there was an invisible distance between them, an unspoken legacy of his hurt and disappointment at his own stupidity in losing the chance to go with her, even though he seemed delighted by her friendship.

But Astrid had made up her mind to ask him to the Senior Prom...until fate stepped in. The day before she had planned to ask him, he had been involved in an accident on the way home-a bad one. He had saved a small child on a crossing from a speeding car that ignored the traffic signal-but he had ended up hit and badly mangled. While Astrid was waiting for him in the canteen to ask him to the Prom, he had been fighting for his life in surgery, losing the bottom part of his left leg and ending up in a coma.

Astrid had been at his side almost every day until he woke...but it had been a long recuperation. She had ended going to the Prom with Snotlout again...but she had almost broken his nose when she punched him after he tried to kiss her. After she left the Prom in a fury, she had finished up by Hiccup's bed in the hospital in her Prom gown, bringing a bottle of fizzy lemonade and a small lemon cake with her that she had picked up in the garage on the way. He had smiled as he had seen her and caught her hand, squeezing it tight as she leaned close and kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey, Dragon Boy," she said and he gave a small, pained smile. He was scraped and bruised and in a lot of pain from his amputation.

"Hey...Milady..." he rasped, his voice very hoarse from the tube he had needed down his throat to support him through surgery and during the coma. "I thought...you'd be being Prom Queen..." She shrugged and tossed her corsage across the room.

"Ugh! Snotlout will probably have enough ego to be Prom King and Queen all by himself!" she bemoaned.

"Why did you go with him?" he sighed. She huffed and looked for some paper cups.

"Well, the man I wanted to ask got himself run over and in a coma!" she explained. "He asked and I knew you wouldn't be able to make it...so I said yes..." He sighed.

"Can't blame you," he admitted, "Though if you had asked me, I would have had them bring me in a freakin' ambulance to be there with you!" She balled her fist but couldn't bring herself to punch his shoulder-because she knew how badly bruised he was.

"Actually, that would've been totally preferable," she confessed. "Ugh. I had to punch him when he tried putting his hands on my..." Hiccup's eyes widened and his brows shot up.

"On what?" he croaked.

"Lower those brows, mister, or lose them!" she snapped. "My...aunt's sash..." He closed his eyes and started chuckling, raising a hand to support his bruised ribs.

"You are wicked..." he groaned. "Teasing a wounded man like that..." She did lightly tap his shoulder and he grimaced but managed a small grin, his green eyes grateful she was here with him.

"You know, you are my best friend," she told him. "I can tell you everything, you never judge me and you're always there..."

"I nearly wasn't," he murmured, staring at the ceiling.

"Idiot!" she told him firmly. "I-I couldn't have coped losing you..." His warm green gaze turned to inspect her and saw the tender concern, so different to her usual independent attitude. His warm hand stretched out to her and caught hers, his fingers gently lacing between hers.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere," he assured her hoarsely. "Astrid, I'll always be here for you." He paused. "Admittedly, I may never look this good again..." He gestured to his battered face and his scrawny shape, lying in the hospital bed. She smiled and leaned closer.

"Next time, try to look where you're going!" she advised him.

"I was looking," he huffed, "but I couldn't watch a little kid run down when I knew I could get to him in time..."

"Well...don't do it again..." she ordered him sternly, her hand rising to brush his tousled dark auburn hair off his bruised face. He shrugged.

"Not happening any time soon," he admitted. "Unlikely to be sprinting to save any kids..." His eyes drifted to the frame holding the blankets up and protecting his bandaged stump. Her hands drifted up and smoothed out a hank of hair from behind his right ear. Absently, she braided it.

"You'll be on your feet any time soon," she assured him, tying off the little braid.

"Hey-what're you doing?" he protested. She tugged on his hair.

"Hold still!" she said, poking her tongue out and concentrating as she formed a second braid.

"Ow!" he whined.

"Big baby boo!" she teased him.

"Am not! I was run over and now...ow!...you're pulling my hair!"

"I'm braiding it," she told him, tying the second braid off. "There!" He raised a hand and gently fingered the braids, then met her satisfied smile.

"Do I look like a Viking now?" he asked her and she grinned.

"A very skinny, battered, one-legged..."

"Low blow!"

"...handsome Viking!" she told him, handing him a paper cup. He managed a small smile. "Here's to you, should-have-been Prom date..." He took a tiny sip and beckoned her closer. pressing a tiny chaste kiss on her cheek.

"And here's to you, Girl of My Dreams," he murmured. She gave him a gentle smile. "Just promise me, you'll wait for me to ask you to the next Halloween party at College, Milady!"

"That's a date, Dragon Boy!" she promised and sat by him in the chair, their hands entwined. "Hmm...it really sucked earlier but now, here with you...best prom ever!"


	4. Part Four

**Part Four**

He'd missed much of the last part of Senior Year but the School had sent him school work and organised it so he could take his final tests, still ending up graduating on the Honour Roll. Astrid had given the Valedictory speech for the Senior Year and he had attended on crutches, his stump still too troublesome to wear a prosthesis but unwilling to miss High School Graduation.

Of course, Snotlout had tried to muscle in on the Graduation Photograph, making a grab for her...but Astrid had determinedly evaded him and made her way to Hiccup's side: she had managed to brush her hand against his, meaning his Graduation photo captured his dorky, astonished and lopsided grin for posterity. She had determinedly put the couple of braids in his hair again at Graduation and ordered him not to remove them. He had goofily nodded and promised...before his enormous, red-bearded father had swept him into his arms and spun the lanky shape round like a small child.

"SON!" he had boomed. "I couldn't have been prouder! My boy-a High School Graduate!"

"Dad..." Hiccup had gasped. "AIR! Need...air...to breathe..." Stoick had stopped and gently put his son back on his leg and crutches, noting as Astrid leapt forward to steady the young man. His big face folded into a smile.

"Sorry, son..." he apologised. "But you haven't introduced me to your friend..?" Hiccup wanted to face-palm...but knew that would end him on the floor. He had to content himself with rolling his eyes.

"Dad!" he said through his teeth, warning him to be discreet. "This is Astrid Hofferson. Astrid-this is my Dad, Stoick Haddock..."

"Pleased to meet you, sir!" she said politely as he crushed her hand in a vice-like handshake. She carefully inspected her hand when he finally released it to check she still had all her fingers.

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Hiccup's friends..." There was a pause that just asked 'you are a friend, aren't you?' She smiled.

"I'm so glad he's here," she said genuinely and the huge man sighed, his grey-green eyes briefly sad.

"He nearly wasn't," he said softly. "After his mother was lost in that plane crash when he was so young, Hiccup has been all I have. And to see him so wounded after saving that boy..." Astrid grasped Hiccup's hand as she saw his expression fall at the mention of the accident.

"Sir, Hiccup was a real hero," she said determinedly, "and he's strong. He'll be back on his feet in no time..."

"You mean foot!" Snotlout commented, swaggering up. "I'm amazed you're here, Useless! I mean, Graduation is for proper students, not nerds and..."

"What did you call my son, Snotlout?" Stoick growled. The stocky boy spun round and just noticed the six foot ten four hundred pound man with the huge flaming beard...and he back-pedalled at top speed.

"U-Uncle!" he gabbled. "I-er-I didn't see you there..." Astrid and Hiccup shared an amused glance: Stoick was so large he almost warranted his own zip code.

"He's your cousin?" she asked in astonishment. He nodded with a wry smile.

"Great family dynamic, right?" he commented dryly.

"But he's bullied you forever!" she hissed.

"Yeah...but he's sweet as pie whenever he sees Dad...and I didn't want to cause a family row so..." He shrugged and she took his hand.

"Well, he's done that all to himself this time!" Astrid reminded him smugly.

"How DARE you call my son Useless?" Stoick boomed. Snotlout backed up another five paces, his face white.

"It-it-it's a term of endearment!" he gabbled and Hiccup almost choked with laughter.

"Yeah...all those times he was making my life Hel...it's nice to know it was all meant as a term of endearment!" Hiccup commented sarcastically.

"I think you need to go and find something productive to do," Stoick growled. Snotlout backed away, not daring to argue. "Contact my office. They can find you some work to do, nephew!"

"Poor Snot," Hiccup whispered. "My Dad has a very long memory...he'll still be fuming about it when I graduate College!" And then the Mayor turned to his son and the gorgeous blonde standing by him.

"Hiccup...Gobber will be meeting us at the 'Meade Hall' Restaurant for a celebratory meal," he announced. "Astrid, may I invite you and your parents to join us?" She blushed, knowing her parents would do whatever she wished.

"Sir...I really don't wish to intrude..." she said self-consciously, feeling Hiccup's hand curl around hers.

"Please, Milady," he begged her softly. "Otherwise, he and Gobber will have you married to me by the end of the meal and honestly, I don't feel up to facing a two hour interrogation about you. They won't dare if you're there...!" She met his wide green gaze and she smiled.

"Anything...for my best friend..." she promised.

oOo

Despite Astrid's confidence, it had taken far longer than expected to get Hiccup on his feet. Problems with his stump had necessitated a second operation that had set him back and wasted much of the summer, even with all his determination and intensive physical therapy. In fact, when she had packed up and gone with her parents to Archipelago University on Dragon Island, he had still been in no fit state to go with her. She had visited him before she had left, promising to scout the place out for him so she could show him everything when he finally arrived. He had his dormitory assignment and the Faculty had already agreed to forward his course work until he was able to go in person.

They had skype'd and texted a lot at first but Astrid's responses had become slower and more scanty and Hiccup couldn't blame her: she was in a whole new and exciting environment, with so much more going on. Archipelago U took students from all over the Barbaric Archipelago and was a huge school. Astrid's course was heavy with very few spare periods and lots of course work. So he waited and trusted his friend, letting her know how he was getting on and reassuring her that he was coming back...and soon. But as the leaves changed and fell and October melted away, he grew frustrated and worried that he hadn't heard from her at all for over two weeks.

Finally, the cab dropped him and his bags off at Vinland Hall and he cautiously walked up to his room, still limping slightly on his new prosthetic. It was the middle of the day and most students were in classes...but one was waiting for him, blonde hair and blue eyes familiar. The face twisted in a smile as he arrived at his door.

"Hi, Hiccup," Fishlegs said. The lanky auburn-haired boy managed a small smile, glad his friend was waiting for him but crushingly disappointed that it wasn't the blonde he had hoped to see.

"Hey, Fish...how are things?" he asked brightly. The big, husky boy shook his hand.

"Busy!" he said eagerly. "Wow, you'll really love the Dragonology course when you get going. The Dragon Category lectures are fascinating..." Hiccup limped closer to the door and fumbled with the key he had been given.

"Um...can I get into my room first?" he asked in an amused voice. He adored dragons but Fishlegs was an utter geek about them and would talk for an hour in the corridor while Hiccup really wanted to dump his bags and find his way around...and locate Astrid.

"OOOH! Sorry!" Hiccup smiled and allowed his friend to help him dump his bags int he room, exploring the little accommodation-single bed, desk, wardrobe, drawers, shelves, small kitchenette and tiny shower room. He smiled.

"You're up the hall, right?" he checked and Fishlegs grinned. He had been so relieved that Hiccup was on the same course-because the auburn haired boy had incredible patience with the husky dragon geek. "Where's Astrid? I told her I was coming back today...I guess she has lectures and things..." Fishlegs suddenly looked shifty.

"Um...yeah, she's kinda busy," he admitted. "Heavy course...and new friends..." Hiccup glanced up from the desk, where he was unpacking his computer. He straightened up and stared at his friend. Fishlegs was very fidgety and looked incredibly nervous, meaning there was something he was concealing.

"Fish?" he asked in a warning voice.

"She's just busy, yeah..." the bigger boy attempted weakly. Scowling, Hiccup limped towards him.

"Fish," he said in an urgent voice. "Where is she?"

Fishlegs led him across campus to the social centre and the main canteen. The bigger boy was looking at Hiccup sympathetically, which made him feel even worse as he limped clumsily on his new prosthetic leg. He was under orders to keep his weight off it as much as possible, gradually build up his strength and get used to it-all things he was ignoring because there was a tight knot of fear on his stomach. He paused, taking a deep breath as he walked into the canteen, decorated with orange streamers and posters for the Halloween Dance due the following night. Fishlegs appeared at his shoulder...and then pointed to the far corner of the canteen and a table where he saw a familiar lithe shape with the blonde hair braided over her left shoulder, sparkling azure eyes and beautiful face, lit by a smile...

...that was for the powerfully built and handsome young man sitting next to her, his arm possessively around her slender waist. He was very built, muscles bulging through his tight back T-shirt. His dark hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and his dark caramel eyes were filled with affection for the girl in his arms.

"So you're coming with me tomorrow night as my date?" he asked her huskily. She batted his arm playfully.

"Of course, babe!" she laughed. "I wouldn't go with anyone else! Only my fabulous boyfriend..." And she leaned forward to press her lips sensuously on his, grinding against him...but as she opened her eyes as she began to pull away, she saw an ashen face, framed by wild auburn hair, two small braids still poking out from behind the right ear. A pair of green eyes darkened with hurt as Hiccup abruptly turned and left, limping as he made it out of the canteen and vanished from sight. Eret felt the tension zing through her and tightened his grasp on her waist.

"You okay, Asty?" he asked and she blinked. She nodded, chewing her lip. She had forgotten-forgotten her best friend was coming back today...her best friend who was probably in love with her and who she had promised to go to the Halloween dance with just after he had lost his leg. The friend who had just seen her graphically demonstrate where she wanted to be...and who she wanted to be with.

"Yeah," she said hoarsely. He lifted her chin with a finger, kindly eyes inspecting her stricken face.

"You don't sound okay," he told her gently. She managed a brave smile.

"No, it's nothing," she said slowly, forcing her eyes back to her boyfriend and smiling. "Nothing important, my love."


	5. Part Fve

**Part Five**

She couldn't believe it was a year since she had met Eret as a freshman, a year of whirlwind romance and laughter and plans for the future. A year since she had spoken to Hiccup who had refused to answer her texts and emails and even open the door to her. A year where she had accepted Eret's proposal and now walked round in a light daze with a beautiful turquoise ring on the ring finger of her left hand. A year where the guilt had never really gone away.

She shook herself, checking the dress in the wardrobe mirror and smoothing down the satin. The form-fitting azure silk and satin off the shoulder gown had been a bargain from the Vintage dress store in town and Astrid had been astonished when it had fitted her perfectly. It was almost as if it had been meant to be and had perfectly matched her eyes-and her engagement ring, of course. Carefully, she had accessorised it with a silver bag and shoes and dressed with care for the Halloween Ball at Archipelago U. Another pang struck her: it had been a year exactly since she had broken Hiccup's heart and she cursed herself every day for not speaking to him before he arrived and letting him down gently. She shook herself: it was water under the bridge now and all she could do was move forward with her life.

Fishlegs had told her that Hiccup had tried dating himself, even having a relationship with a pretty blonde called Cami who had borne a strong resemblance to Astrid-a little shorter and fuller in the bust but just as feisty and independent. She had dumped him unceremoniously since she had found out he was still pining for Astrid. After that, he had given up socially, burying himself in his savage workload on his Dragonology and Engineering courses and achieving a perfect GPA on both. But Fishlegs was worried because Hiccup had lost his spark, lost the hopeful smile and the dry humour: the boy he had become was dry, bitter and sarcastic.

She finished pinning up her hair. She couldn't be responsible for other people's lives: Hiccup had been her friend and she had tried to maintain that friendship. It had been Hiccup who had withdrawn from her, Hiccup who was acting like a sulky child. It wasn't like they were boyfriend and girlfriend...

_But you promised to go to the dance with him_

...before she met Eret at the Freshman events, before the athletic and handsome young man from the north had captured her eye and her heart. She shook herself. If he had any sense, Hiccup would accept that and the friendship that was on offer. Now...he had neither Astrid as a friend or girlfriend. It wasn't her fault.

She checked her lipstick once more and then heard the knock on the door. snapping her purse closed, she walked to the door, grabbing her shawl and grinning as she met Eret's caramel eyes as he leaned lazily on the doorframe. He pressed an eager kiss on her mouth and wrapped his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"Babe-I've just fixed my lipstick!" she protested. He grabbed her harder.

"You can always fix it again," he told her, grinning. She giggled, finally pushing him away and repairing her lipstick and hair, then heading our, her arm linked with his. The Ball was in the Great Hall, the venue for degree convocations and external events and it took them only ten minutes to walk across campus to the massive and impressive stone building. The breeze was cool and she pulled her beige shawl higher over her shoulders as they walked through the drifted fallen leaves. The sounds of music were already floating up and lights were spilling from the tall cathedral-like windows and open door.

She checked in her shawl and Eret grabbed them drinks before they entered the wide space, the music already playing loudly and bat, ghoul and pumpkin decorations everywhere. She glanced across the room, seeing a few faces she recognised-the twins (well, they never missed a party EVER), Snotlout and his girl of the week, Dogsbreath and Gustav and-unusually-Fishlegs who was standing by a tall lean shape in a black tuxedo, the auburn hair messy and green eyes serious. She started and turned away, smiling to Eret and slipping her arm through his again.

"You okay, Asty?" he asked her, all concern and she sighed.

"Yeah...just a little tired," she muttered, taking a sip from her drink. He sighed.

"Yeah, you've been working real hard recently," he said gently. "I'll go fetch some canapés for us-how's that sound?" She gave a watery smile.

"Perfect, babe," she managed and found a quiet corner to stand in, leaning against the table. The shoes she was wearing were beautiful but not very comfortable and she was wondering if there were any seats when she heard a familiar voice.

"No, the wingspan: weight ratio for the Night Fury is far greater than any other dragon and that explains their unmatched speed and manoeuvrability..."

"I think the Gronckle's small wingspan and hovering ability means they are at least equal in manoeuvrability..." Fishlegs argued.

"But not in speed!" Hiccup pointed out, half-turning and nudging against Astrid. His head snapped round to offer an apology. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I..." And then he gaped. His green eyes widened and he was suddenly breathing hard.

"Hello, Hiccup," Astrid said gently. "How are you?"

"As-Ast-Astrid..." he stammered, his face sudden ashen. he backed up a step. "I-I..." She grabbed his hand, her grip firm as he tried to get away from her.

"How have you been?" she repeated, her eyes seeking his face. He managed to pull his facade back up and all the expression fell from his familiar features.

"I-I've been fine," he said tonelessly. "And-and I hear you and...Eret are engaged. Um...congratulations..." He swallowed. "Gotta go." He pulled his arm away and turned, retreating to the far side of the room with Fishlegs scuttling after him with an apologetic smile. She stared and felt her stomach lurch in shock. He had basically brushed her off.

"He's been like that since you broke his heart," Ruff said, coming up beside her. She looked into the face of the female twin. Unusually, the girl was wearing a green gown that matched her twin brother's bow-tie. Of course, Tuff was hanging with Snotlout, Dogsbreath and Gustav not far from Hiccup, the guys chugging beers and making a racket. "Poor sap!" Astrid scowled at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He was in love with you," Ruff said easily. "Has been for years. Everyone knew that!"

"Except, apparently me," Astrid said sourly, emptying her drink and grabbing Ruff's. Of course, once you thought about it, everything Hiccup had said and done did make more sense...including his pained withdrawal when she had chosen a man she had just met over the boy who had loved her for ever.

_Girl of my dreams..._

"Wait-you really didn't know?" Ruff asked and then burst out laughing. "Gods! That must have been astonishing. He was like a stammering idiot around you-and you thought that was him all the time?" She shook her head. "Unbelievable. Even Tuff wasn't that dim!"

"Yeah, thanks, Ruff..." Astrid sighed. "I think you could make me feel worse..." The female twin grabbed her arms and hauled her away to one side.

"Ast-You know I love you, right?" Ruff said urgently. Astrid stared into the frantic face, the grey-blue eyes filled with worry.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"Do NOT look back at the punch bowl table," the female twin said urgently.

"What? Why?" Astrid blue eyes narrowed and she tried to dodge past the other girl.

"Please...don't..." Ruff asked her but she shoved Ruff aside and stormed forward...

...to see Eret, with his arms around a blonde shape, hands roaming indecently over the curvaceous shape in the deep blue gown, then rising up to thread through the blonde hair as he kissed her with passionate abandon.

"ERET!"


	6. Part Six

**Part Six**

"ERET!"

The man looked up at Astrid in shock, his caramel eyes widening as the blonde stormed forward, her fists balled. She grabbed the other girl by the hair, swinging her away from Eret and punching her hard across the face. The girl spun and slammed across the table, landing in a display of shrimp and getting pink sauce smeared all over her face and hair.

"Get off my fiancé!" Astrid snarled, her fists balled.

"Astrid..." Eret began but the other blonde pulled herself off the table and whacked Astrid across the face with a salmon quiche.

"Sorry, sister-but your boyfriend came onto me!" she sneered. "Not that I was resisting since he is a pretty nice hunk of beefcake!" Astrid ducked under a wild swipe and lifted her skirt, her painful shoes forgotten as she kicked out to slam the girl aside. She landed in a bowl of salsa and screamed, grabbing the bowl and flinging it at Astrid-who ducked, allowing the salsa to hit Eret, who was standing behind her. Incandescent with rage, Astrid spun again, launching a ferocious roundhouse that threw the other girl all the way across the table and onto her face in a heap behind.

"Cami?" Hiccup's voice cut through the sudden silence and Astrid spun to see him, her face scorching in humiliation. Gods, not only had she abandoned him for Eret but the girlfriend who had dumped him had now also gone for Eret. Wow, even thinking about it made her head hurt: she had no idea how Hiccup must feel. Snotlout was laughing helplessly.

"Wow-Useless indeed!" he guffawed. "Every girl he likes wants to stick her tongue down Eret's throat!"

"Shut up, Snotlout," Hiccup growled. "Or do you want Dad to cancel your internship at the Legislature?" The stocky boy glared at him and turned to his friends, making a snarky comment. Astrid turned round to face Eret.

"What is this?" she asked in an icy voice. "Eret...you better have a frickin' good explanation for this..." The tall, handsome man turned to her with his widest smile.

"Asty...you know it's you I love," he protested. "She's just an old friend and we were just getting reacquainted..." Astrid grabbed a cup of punch and threw it full in his face.

"You don't get acquainted with anyone when you're with me!" she shouted.

"Exclusive...got it..." Eret said too quickly as he wiped the punch out of his eyes and she knew. She drew herself up and stared into his eyes.

"This isn't the first time...with her or with the others, is it?" she said in a frigid voice. He stared at her and for a moment, he almost looked regretful..and then he shook his head. Her eyes widened and shone with tears...but she blinked them away. "How many?"

"Asty...it doesn't mean anything..." he protested.

"HOW MANY WOMEN HAVE YOU BEEN WITH SINCE YOU"VE BEEN MY BOYFRIEND?" she roared.

"Um...six..." he admitted.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Even the sounds of 'the Monster Mash' seemed muted.

And then she punched him in the face, slamming him back a couple of paces. As he was shaking his head, she was fumbling at her hand, dragging the ring from her finger and flinging it into the punch...and then throwing the whole bowl, punch and all, into his face. He cringed back, dripping from orange punch as she drew herself up.

"WE'RE OVER!" she shouted and turned away, elbowing through the crowd, tears suddenly streaking down her face and blinding her. She shoved past Hiccup half-raising a hand to shield her face from him and seeing the pity flare in his cool green eyes. Ruff cast her brother an exasperated look-well, he was cheering and whooping at the show-and ran after Astrid. But the girl was already at the cloakroom, retrieving her shawl and erupting into the cold evening outside.

"AST!" Ruff called, running after her. Astrid turned, her face wet and her breathing hard and ragged. "I tried to tell you not to look!"

"Which is the best damned way of making me look at anything!" she snapped, then raised her hands. "Gods damn it, Ruff! He was so...amazing...and I just fell for him in the first week here and now he's a cheating ass and always has been and I just didn't notice it because I was so blind and Hiccup won't even give me the time of day because I didn't notice he actually loved me and had for years and-and...what am I going to do?" Ruff caught her shoulders.

"Ast, you're a warrior-you'll survive," she reminded her, pity bright in her eyes. "I know I'm a mutton-head most of the time but you know you can always call on me, right?" Astrid nodded, dabbing her eyes with the corner of her shawl.

"I'm a Viking through and through," she mumbled. "Damned stupid motto."

"But it's the only one we've got!" Ruff reminded her and let her go. "Um...can I go back inside now? It's freezing..." Astrid nodded.

"I'll call you in the morning, Ruff," she said in a small voice. "And...thanks..."

"Any time," the female twin sighed and raced inside, shoulders hunched against the cold breeze. Sighing, Astrid began to trudge back across campus to her room, feeling almost numb. She had ended it with Eret as publicly as she could...because she couldn't have been more publicly humiliated. And worst of all, Hiccup had seen the whole thing. Boy, he had to be laughing at how fate had paid her back for the way she had treated him. She shook her head and continued her miserable trudge through the drifted leaves...until she heard the shout.

"ASTRID! HEY!"

She put her head down and accelerated. It was Eret and his voice was closing fast...well, the ass wasn't walking in really uncomfortable heels.

"ASTRID!" The shout was much closer and she shook her head.

"Go away!" she snapped. "I have nothing left to say to you!"

But she stopped when he grabbed her arm and dragged her round to face him. He was drenched, his tux and shirt ruined and dignity a thing of the past. "Hey-I've got something to say to you!" he snapped. "What the Hel do you think you're doing, breaking up with me?"

"You think I would want to spend one more second with you after tonight?" she snapped.

"Well, you've spent plenty of nights before with me despite the others," he told her brutally.

"Thanks for reminding me-I need a shower!" she snarled. "Now let me go!" He jerked her closer and she caught a flash of turquoise.

"You need to get one thing straight, babe," he sneered. "This goes back on and you carry as just like everything is normal.."

"Ragnarok will come first!" she spat, struggling against his ferociously powerful grip. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"No-you're mine!" he snarled, trying to grab her left hand to force the ring back on.

"I think the lady told you to go!" a calm and familiar voice said. Astrid looked round and saw Hiccup standing straight, his fists balled and eyes flashing with anger. Eret's handsome face curled into a very ugly sneer.

"Aw...the jilted friend..." he sneered. "I asked Snotlout. Your cousin doesn't like you very much, does he?"

"Hey, compared to you, he's straight Valhalla material!" Hiccup growled.

"You know she said you were nothing important when you saw us together, last year in the canteen?" Eret sneered.

"Doesn't matter," Hiccup said sternly. "She asked you to go away. Get away from her, Eret!"

"Do you think you can take me, fishbone?" Eret sneered, shoving Astrid aside and squaring up to the tall, lean auburn-haired man. Hiccup looked elegant in his tailored tux, his prosthetic only obvious by the slight limp. Eret leaned forward...then lunged at Hiccup. Swift as a flash, he skipped aside, using Eret's momentum to throw him. Astrid gaped: where had this come from? But Eret was up and slammed a fist into Hiccup's back. tossing him forward. He followed it by throwing himself onto the slighter man. But Hiccup wasn't a pushover and though he took a shot hard to the face, he threw Eret off, rolling to his feet and half-crouching opposite the larger man.

"Give it up, you ass!" he snapped. "You've lost her! And losing Astrid Hofferson is the worst thing you can do! And this was all down to you!"

"And you hope to pick up the scraps?" Eret snapped. Hiccup's eyes flashed with fury.

"Astrid isn't some...prize...to be handed out as a consolation..." he growled. "I'm her friend. I always have been. And I always will be. Now haul your scrawny ass out of here...!" Eret lunged at him again but the men traded punches and finally Hiccup floored the man. He backed up a pace, breathing hard, his fists balled.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" he shouted and Eret backed up, shaking his bloodied head and stumbling away.

"Frigid bitch!" he sneered as a parting shot. "Hope you have as much fun with her as I did!" And with that he was gone. Astrid stared after him as he stumbled away, swearing foully...and then she turned back to Hiccup. He was swaying, his face bloodied, knuckles split and shirt ripped and stained with blood. He took a limping pace back as she turned to face him.

"If...if he bothers you again...you can always call me..." he said wearily and turned...but she grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Hiccup...I...I..." she mumbled.

"Are you okay?" he asked and the familiar concern was there, the warm edge to his voice and worry in those glorious green eyes. She chewed her lip and nodded.

"I-I never expected him to...or thought he would..." she said, her tone confused and upset.

"I...I found out who he was when I saw you with him," he admitted, "and it soon became very obvious he had a very wandering eye and wandering...well, everything else." He shrugged. "I tried to move on, tried dating Cami but she dumped me because I was still in love with you...and within a week she was seeing him behind your back..."

"And you couldn't say anything?" she asked him sharply. He backed up a pace but she kept her grip on his wrist.

"Would you have believed me?" he asked her bitterly. "I thought you would just assume I was jealous. And-and I was jealous because he had the girl of my dreams...but you were happy and I hoped he would realise how amazing you are and do the decent thing." He sighed. "Unfortunately...that isn't who he is..."

"But it is who you are," she said, fumbling in her purse and finding a paper tissue, dabbing at his bleeding lip.

"Oww..." he whined. "That really isn't helping..."

"Hiccup," she asked in a low voice. "Why did you leave me? Why did you abandon me and not answer my texts and calls and...everything..?" He swallowed and his eyes shadowed.

"I-I couldn't do it," he admitted in a shamed voice. "I couldn't pretend any more. After graduation, we spent so much time together, called each other for everything and I thought...I hoped you saw me as more than just a friend...but when I got to AU, you'd hooked up with Eret. You had stopped returning my calls or texts or anything...so I assumed you no longer wanted me. And, to be honest, it was just too painful. I love you, Astrid, and I couldn't smile and be nice and watch you with another man...especially one who was cheating on you like he was..."

"Missed you," she admitted, still dabbing at his wounds. He caught her hand and stared into her azure eyes.

"So did I," he admitted in a low voice, "but I can't do it again. I can't be the nice platonic friend when my heart is in pieces. You are the only girl for me, Astrid...but I can't torture myself any more. I know I'm not the man you want and we've never even been on a date so I have no right to expect anything so just be honest with me, Astrid. Is there any chance...?"

She stared into his hopeful, wary emerald eyes for a long moment and he finally bowed his head. "I see," he said in a pained voice. "I-I hope you find the right man who will love and cherish you..." He turned away but she grabbed his hand.

"I already have," she told him in a choked voice. His head snapped back.

"Astrid..." he murmured as she pulled him to face her, staring up into his suddenly uncertain emerald eyes.

"You, doofus!" she told him, her hand rising to stroke his bruised cheek. "As a friend pointed out, I am spectacularly oblivious to the most obvious things...but not this. Not any more. I want you...and only you."

"Astrid..." And she heard the uncertainty in his voice that had been absent when he was fighting Eret for her. "Astrid...are you sure you...want all this..?"

"All that raw Viking?" she murmured, her fingers sliding up to slide through his tousled auburn hair, too long and brushing his collar. "Hmm...you've lost your braids...I'll have to sort that..."

"I wish you would," he whispered, leaning closer. She smiled and pressed her lips to his, electricity zinging through her as it never had with Eret. The kiss lasted for aeons and no time at all...but when she pulled back, there was that goofy smile and the life was back in his forest green gaze, his hands warm on her waist.

"Now...do you want to go to the Halloween Ball with me, Milady..?" he asked.

"Hel, no!" she told him with a smirk. "I have had enough of Halloween parties to last a lifetime. I can think of something much more fun...just the two of us." She linked her arm with his and he pulled her close, his eyes seeing brief uncertainty in her face at the newness of it all.

"Well, I've never had much luck at them myself," he sighed, "so I guess spending some time with you instead would be perfect."

"In fact, Dragon Boy," she smiled. "I'll be happy if I never see another pumpkin in my life!"

"Hey, I like pumpkin!"

"Hiccup!"

"Shutting up, my love."

"Dragon Boy...that sounds...perfect."

**The End**


End file.
